ilove acrostic poems (2)
by seddie perfection
Summary: Freddie finally figures out that he wants Sam back as his girlfriend again, so he writes a special poem for her. What happens when a certain blonde headed demon steals it? Seddie. Not a songfic or anything like that.Oneshot... Rated T for mild language, foreign language, smut and a crazy Principal Franklin. Repost & Revised.


**Here's a nice one shot for you. The closest thing to smut I ever wrote... even though it isn't really smut. I thought of this... in my dream. Yeah... I get weird dreams. :) Enjoy.**

Usually in Ms. Briggs class I sleep through the whole lesson, but today whenever I close my eyes I see _him_. I don't want to see him, I don't mean to see him... I just do.

Sometimes it hurts too much.

So for once instead of sleeping when Briggs drones off, I use my mind for thinking, reflecting.

Doesn't he know that I love him? That I was serious when I poured out my feelings to him that night?

We went almost to third base that night, naked and everything in that elevator. We would have kept going if it wasn't interrupted. I stopped it.

What's the point of having sex if you'll be broken up by the morning, right?

What I was really doing was saving myself from a lot of mental trouble.

If he was my first it would have just made it even harder. Doesn't he understand that? It's like as if nothing ever happened at all.

I thought it was mutual... But I guess deep in my heart... it wasn't. Boys are so stupid sometimes, like really, I can't even count how many hints I dropped about me caring about him in the last few weeks.

I feel like every time I moved a step closer to him or broke down a wall, he pushed me back. Was he lying all this time? Did he ever really love me?

Was going out with Sam Puckett just some sort of joke? Or was it out of pity? Pity that I was in love with someone as good as him! I knew I didn't deserve him.

_He_ knew that but shoving it in my face...

It's a good thing I loved him because if he was anyone else they would have gotten a huge beating from me. Nobody messes with Sam and gets away with it.

Nobody except Freddie Benson I guess.

I fight over the urge to cry, but a single tear falls down anyway.

I looked down at my notebook. _Shit_, I subconsciously doodled S+F hearts all over the page. So out of character for me hun? Well, I _am_ a girl, okay! I'm _allowed _to have feelings and do girly stuff once in a while. It made no sense to erase it so I just wrote a legend in the corner.

_S= Sam, F= Fried Chicken._

It's a good thing that my two favourite things start with F.

I squirmed.

Why did I have the feeling that someone was watching me?

I glanced over my shoulder to see the heart breaker and Gibby staring right back at me. He quickly looks down, but I keep staring at Gibby.

What was he holding...a note? Who's juvenile enough to give notes in class?

Freddie grabs the paper out of his hands and scribbles something down on it. Oh yeah, my ex does.

Ex sounds like the wrong word though. When people say ex, they say the word as if they despise the person they used to date.

Sure sometimes Freddie is a jerk, like at the pear store, but I don't despise him, far from it. For the next ten minutes I felt like someone was staring into the back of my head.

I was pretty sure it was Freddie and Gibby but to make sure I turned around and pretended to get something out of my knapsack.

I made it sure that it looked like I was finding something but really I was using my super ninja spying move on Freddie.

I took my mirror from my bag and held it at an angle where I could see their desks. I spotted the note right away. I squinted to see the writing. But all I could make out was _simply_ and _Sam_.

So they _were_ talking about me by my back. But the moment I saw _simply _I slid back to my notebook. Freddie just wants us to be friends, that's got to be what he was telling Gibby. I sigh, oh well.

I can love Freddie from a distance I guess. This must be what Freddie felt when he was in love with Carly, only I bet mine is a trillion times worse.

Freddie knew that there was no way he could ever end up with Carly, and she knew it. But I had my chance... I blew it. And there's no turning back now.

I let the tears fall this time. Usually Pucketts don't cry, but this was an exception.

"Puckett!" Mrs. Briggs yells, oh crab...

"What?" I rudely yell back.

"I told you to pay attention to the histoy of bagpipes... Hey! What's with the tears? There's no crying in my class!"

_Crap,crap,crap,crap...she caught me! Think fast Puckett! C'mon, don't ruin your reputation..._

"I'm sorry Briggs, but your class is so damn boring that I couldn't help crying!" I retort. Ha. At my cue,the class laughs at my comment.

Mrs. Briggs opens her mouth to speak but she's too late. Luckily, the bell then rang for lunch, Briggs said something about an assignment but I really couldn't care less.

I waited for Freddie to walk in front of me so I could use the extra time to look presentable and _Sam-ish. _

I walked out of class in a hurry but I paused when I approached Freddie. Something was in his back pocket. I looked closer... It was the note!

Out of all odds Freddie left his note at an accessible reach! I glanced around for a second to make sure that no one was watching.

Then, in one swift move I snatched the note from his jeans and ran down the hall to the bathroom. I locked myself in the stall and opened the note, my hands shaking.

It was all in Freddie's handwriting. That's weird... it doesn't really look like a note anymore. It looks more like a ... poem?

_**S**__imply Sam, nothing else. Just the way I like it._

_**A**__ppetite like no other. _

_**M**__iss Seattle: That's right she won the pageant with her beautiful dancing._

_**P**__unches me... hard. But yet, I wouldn't have it any other way._

_**U**__nderestimated. She's no bully, she's a sweetheart._

_**C**__reative. Who else ever thought of butter to use as a weapon?_

_**K**__issable, Those soft pink lips..._

_**E**__ntertaining. Never know what's up Puckett's sleeve. _

_**T**__he feisty one. Love it, crave it, can't live without it. Can't live without you._

_**T**__he__mujer más sexy__en Seattle.__su pelo, sus__caderas__sus ojos__...__Mi amor__que__llena mi corazón con__la lujuria._

_~See Sam, It was a mistake to let you go. __Come back to being my baby again... Please?_

_Love Freddie XOXOXO._

_P.S: Please don't hurt me for being too mushy... I know I'm a nub okay? You can say it all you want, cause I know it's true!  
_

Oh my god! Freddie wants me back! I have no idea what he wrote in the last Spanish line, but it sounded really sexy.

I checked the time. _Shit!_ I've been in here for ten minutes! Carly and Freddie are probably waiting for me now.

I stuff the note in my pocket and rush down the hall, where Carly and Freddie are waiting around my locker.

I can see Freddie's eyes light up when he sees me.

"What took you so long?" Carly asked.

"I had to reapply my bacon lip gloss. But I'm here now and I'm starving so let's go!"

"Not yet..." Freddie says. "I have something to give you." He reaches for his back pocket. Oops! He feels around with confusion.

"I uh, had a note to give to you but I uh seemed to misplaced it." His face goes pale. I have to admit, it might be very embarrassing if it got in the wrong hands.

"Aww... Freddie you could tell me! You know... Sam. Simply Sam and nothing else."

He smiles.

"You could tell me! You know... The one, who has a big appetite, loves her fat cakes." I smirk.

"The girl who is Miss Seattle..."

Freddie's eyes goes wide, he's catching on.

"The girl who punches really hard..."

Carly looks very confused right now. I give her a wink and sneakily push the note into her hands without Freddie knowing.

"The one who's underestimated..."

"The one who's creative..."

"The one who's kissable..." I wag my eyebrows at him. He blushes and turns away.

"The one who's entertaining..."

"The feisty girl who you can't live without..." Freddie's face goes beet red, knowing what's coming next. I walk around him in circles, this is fun!

"What did you call me again... Let me think."

"Not here!?" he hissed.

"Oh yeah... The mujer más sexy en Seattle. Su pelo, sus caderas sus ojos ... Mi amor que llena mi corazón con la lujuria.

Was that what you wanted to tell me? Because if you really loved me... you would have told me yourself, not in this little note you wrote in English class. That's right... Mama knows everything."

"Sam... I'm sorry. I really want you to be my girlfriend again. Please? What do you say?" Freddie grabs my hand, and pleads.

I look at Carly, who gives me thumbs up, then at Freddie, Carly, Freddie, Carly... I lock my eyes on Freddie. My eyes full of lust, you could feel sexual tension.

In one quick move I pin Freddie against the lockers, attracting a crowd.

"What do I say about dating Freddie Benson? F he's hot. R he's responsible. E he's... edible." I bite down on his lip, causing him to moan.

"D he's dorky. D he's dreamy, especially with those brown chocolate eyes. And you know Mama loves chocolate." I growl.

"I he's irresistible..." I slide my hands up his shirt and trace his abs. He moans again.

"Damn it, Sam!" he groans leaning in to kiss me, but I pull back right before our lips meet.

"E he's an easy turn on," Freddie sighs.

"B you're completely blind not to know that I always loved you. ALWAYS! NEVER STOPPED!" I yelled getting my frustration out.

"E you're evil! Toying with my emotions like that! What did you think I was? A TOY?"

I study his face a bit... oh crap, I scared him! I didn't mean to get all mad at him... but how could I not? I had to let it out, but looking at his sweet face makes me remember what I love about him. I sighed.

"N you're a nub. But you're my nub. Not anyone else's got it?" I scanned the crowd growling at them. "Got it?" They all shook their heads. Good. I still had Freddie pinned to the lockers.

"S you're so smart. O you're only the kindest man in this school. Especially to me."

I lick my lips,

"N Nub tu sei l'uomo più sexy al Ridgeway. I tuoi capelli, i tuoi occhi, tu mi fai la fame. Tu mi fai fame per amore. Ti amo, Freddie. Io ti amo davvero. Se wen't nel mezzo della scuola che vorrei fare l'amore con te in questo corridoio molto." I spoke in italian.

I then kissed him. Hard, and rough just like the lock-in, except this time he responds immediatly, kissing back. Ahhh... The glorious feeling of his lips kissing back.

We were kissing passionatly for at least five minutes until I pulled away. I left him against the lockers stunned, with his nerdy friends congratulating him. I stalk away heading to the cafeteria. What? I was still hungry.

But just when I was at the top of the stairs, I walked back and held the dazed boy's hand. I was going to enjoy this as much as possible.

"That's a yes, by the way." I smirked satisfied.

I pulled away, but Freddie had a grip on my hand making me rebound. He seemed to finally get over that kiss.

"What makes you think I'm letting you go again?" He growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Before I knew it, Freddie pinned _me_ against the wall. We were making out ferociously. The crowd left after they knew there was nothing left to see.

Carly stuck around for an extra five minutes but then said something like " I'll just have lunch with Wendy... You guys just keep... sucking your faces off..."

Freddie and I were at it for a really long time, my legs wrapped around his waist, his hands in my hair... right in the middle of the hallway... At least until principal Franklin caught us.

"Sam... Freddie... Making out I see?" he asked.

We both pull away and look at him sheepishly.

"Umm... yeah. Sorry Principal Franklin." Freddie finally replies.

"Don't be sorry... continue on! Go on Freddie ... Kiss her! I'll just go get my camera." He says. Freddie shrugs at me and pins me up again to continue our make out.

Ted ran back to his office to retrive his camera. A minute later he was back and was snapping pictures like crazy.

"I'm sorry, you may continue making out now..."

We start kissing all over over again, until we get interrupted.

"SEDDIE PREVAILS!" Ted yells. He runs back into his office.

"should I be concerned that our Principal ships us?" Freddie asks.

I shrug, "He didn't give us detention for PDA... So I really don't care."

The bell rings singaling the end of lunch, "I didn't even start my lunch yet!" Freddie groans.

"Why don't we get out of here... finish what we left off" I suggest.

"You know I want to baby, but I can't skip school!"

"Come on... It's not like Principal Franklin would mind. Let's go to your place." I coaxed. He looked at me and then at Mr. Howard. He cringed when Howard gave him a nasty smile.

"Oh, all right. Let's go." He tossed me over his shoulder and ran out of Ridgeway.

"Let's finish up what we were doing in the elevator that night..."

"Freddie, I'm not a sex toy!"

"Hun? I know... I love you Sam. I really want you. Now."

"Good, because I want you too. And I love you too. A lot."

"God, I love acrostic poems!"

"Ditto"

. . . . . . . . .

And I think you all know what happened next...

**The ending was a little cheesy to me, I didn't know how to end it! Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**

**~ Katie**

**P.S: Yes, I know that hot doesn't start with the letter F, but let's just say it does kay?  
**


End file.
